Family Reunion
by Insane Vampiress
Summary: Angel and the gang get a visit some from friends and..."relatives". BtVSAtS crossover. DarlaAngel(us), LilahWesley.
1. Prologue

Title: Family Reunion  
Author: Insane Vampiress  
Rating: G for the prologue  
Pairing: Buffy/Spike, Wesley/Lilah, Angel(us)/Darla  
Setting: post-"Players"  
Summary: Angel and the gang get a visit some from friends and...relatives. BtVS/AtS crossover.  
Feedback: PLEASE! AIM: SpuffyShipper1 or ElizaDFanGirl, E-mail: ElizaDFanGirl@aol.com or SpuffyShipper1@aol.com (please don't e-mail SpuffyShipper1, I have 1000 e-mails on that one!)  
Distribution: If you want it, tell me and I'll say yes (probably).  
Disclaimer: Joss Whedon and his affiliates own the shows and characters.  
Author's Note: I wrote this right after "Players." Sorry it took so long to put up, I'm just lazy and don't have time to type. READ & REVIEW!  
  
~~~  
  
~Prologue~  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
The others turned towards the direction of the voice.  
  
There they stood, Drusilla and...  
  
"Darla?" Angel questioned.  
  
~To Be Continued~  
  
Author's Note 2: I know this is *really* short, but I'm *very* lazy and trying to write this fic I'm writing with my friend at AFF.Net called 'Amethyst Tryst' and then I have to correct our (mostly *her*) errors so I don't have a lot of time. SORRY! Review please! 


	2. Consequences?

Author's Note 2: Thank you for the couple of nice reviews and I hope some of you will read the rest of the story.  
Rating: PG-13  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
~Chapter One: Consequenses?~  
  
Darla smiled and her face changed to it's demonic visage, "Miss me, precious?"  
  
Angel was in a trance at the sight before him, Drusilla and Darla were looking straight back at him and he was truly scared for the first time in a long while.  
  
Wesley was skeptical, but before he could say anything, Lilah stepped out from the shadows, a smile gracing the menacing look on her face.  
  
She approached the ex-watcher, "You didn't think I'd actually *stay* dead, did you, Wes?"  
  
Angel and Wesley continued to stare at the women in front of them, still shell-shocked.  
  
Cordelia knew she should've used the opportunity to run, but couldn't help the fact that she was *never* expecting this to happen. "What the hell are these psychos here for? And how?" She was ignored, except by Fred, who had put her gun down to stare and now held it pointed at Cordy again.  
  
"Ah, Cordelia. Pregnant?" Lilah raised her eyebrows a bit, then she turned back to Wesley, still walking closer to him until she was standing only a foot a way.  
  
Angel turned his attention to them for a moment before Darla and Dru, their arms locked, walked towards one of their few remaining master vampiric relatives.  
  
He backed away a little before he found he was trapped by Darla, who had left Drusilla's side while he was distracted by the thought of escaping. She grabbed his shoulders, and when he tried to pull away, she pulled his back against her chest and wrapped her arm around his stomach.  
  
"Uh-uh, you've been a bad boy, Angel," she paused as Drusilla got ever closer.  
  
The insane vampiress smiled, "It's time for the consequences of being a bad daddy. Right, Grandma?"  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
Author's Note 3: After this has been up for an hour, I will be removing Artemisia's review. Please review the *actual* started story now, but if Artemisia is reading this 'Say something *nice* or don't say anything at all.' Also, I'm putting chapter two up also becauseI know this one is short too. 


	3. Lilah

Author's Note: Read and review. For all you good boys and girls who thought I was a heartless bitch, but kept reading anyway, I wrote, typed, and put up two chapters at the same time.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
~Chapter Two: Lilah~  
  
Lilah and Wesley had been watching one another closely and had ignored the others going on. The former Wolfram & Hart lawyer wasn't a patient woman though, she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and decided it had been quiet between them long enough. "Lover, if you won't say anything and we aren't screwing, what fun is there to be had here?"  
  
Wes looked at her carefully, "It can't really be you, you're just another phigment of my imagination."  
  
"Think what you want, but if I'm just a 'ghost,' why is the schoolgirl over there staring at me when she's got the gun pointed at Cordelia and her prey is tryin' to run."  
  
They turned in time to see Fred looking embarrassed and straightening the gun back on the pregnant woman. Cordelia rolled her eyes, obviously annoyed, and flipped Lilah off.  
  
Lorne finally spoke up after watching Drusilla take out a vial of holy water, "Guys, as much as I love these awkward times, I think Angel Hair needs our help."  
  
Lilah turned her head toward the green demon. "Nah, they won't kill him. They're just havin' a little bit of fun with him."  
  
Before Fred could open her mouth, Wesley gave her her a stern look and she continued to watch Cordelia.  
  
He spoke now, "I'll have to agree with Lorne, but who could-"  
  
Fred had turned to watch him anyway and Cordy had used that moment to knock Lorne unconscious.  
  
Lilah looked at Wesley and placed her hand on his cheek to make him look at her instead of turning to Lorne and he was oddly captivated ny her. She reached into his pocket and pulled out the dollar with the word 'relationship' written across it, "I think this was mine. After all, you lost the bet."  
  
Wesley smirked a little, "Yeah, but you died." There was a lighter teasing tome in his voice. Then, he thought back to Angelus talking about him and Fred, '-bend her over the kitchen counter and-'... Now he realized it he had been obsessing over the wrong girl. His most recent kiss with Fred hadn't been out of love from his heart or hers, it was out of misplaced feelings for someone who he thought was gone. His head and heart had been filled with Lilah's sometimes cruel and heartless words, he had wanted Lilah's nice, but naughty body, not Fred's.  
  
The ex-rogue demon hunter suppressed the thoughts that continued through his head as he frowned, "Lilah, how do you really fe-"  
  
"You know I love ya, Wes."  
  
Fred, who had her gun, which had been dropped when Cordy had knocked out Lorne and she had had to pick it back up, trained on the other woman once again.  
  
Cordelia knew her chance to escape would come soon as Lilah said those words, and it did. Fred looked at Wesley and Lilah with wide, surprised eyes and Cordelia ran faster than any ordinary pregnant woman to leave.  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
Author's Note 2: The 'Buffy' characters will probably appear in a chapter or two. Review please. Also if something happened to the dollar bill and it's gone, I don't remember so I'm really sorry if it doesn't make sense. Sorry that this is also short, by the way. Also, more of Drusilla, Darla, and Angel in the next chapter. 


End file.
